


Happy New Year

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Happy New Year

**Happy New Year**

**Characters:** Regina, Henry

 **Rating:** G

 **Word Count:** 254

 **Prompt:** 12/31 Resolution

 

Henry came into the kitchen as Regina was starting dinner for the two of them.

“Hey Mom. Did you make a New Year’s resolution?”

“No. Those are silly things. No one ever does what they say they are going to do.” Regina put the things for salad on the counter. “Start the salad while I put the casserole in the oven.”

“If you did make a resolution, what would it be?” Henry asked.

“Avoid curses?” Regina laughed. “I probably can't keep that one either. This is Storybrooke after all.”

“Try again.” Henry said as he washed the tomatoes in the sink.

Regina put the casserole in the oven and set the timer. She thought for a moment. “I think I would try to be a better mom. Spend more time with you and be more of what you need me to be.”

“That's one you can keep.” Henry said.

“Yes. I suppose it is.” Regina smiled. “You bring out the best in me Henry. You always have.”

“That's what I do.” Henry said with a big grin.

“What is your New Year’s resolution?” Regina asked as she sliced the tomatoes.

“Get a stepfather or two?” Henry teased. “I think I want to learn how to cook. Want to teach me?”

“You better ask Snow. I can heat things up really well. I could teach you how to make my secret lasagna.”

“Deal.” Henry said. He kissed her on the cheek. “I'm going to start my homework.”

Regina smiled. He always made her day better.


End file.
